


睡美人

by Caesitas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Summary: 亚瑟・柯克兰先生得到了一个不像是他的阶级能够拥有的娃娃。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 英米
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

一盏摇摇晃晃的煤气灯照亮了阴冷逼仄的楼梯间。柯克兰把手里的灯放在地上，拿出钥匙打开放置清扫工具的储藏室。他看到在一堆破烂不堪的扫帚旁边，他给它准备的那张简陋的小木床上，那个娃娃紧紧闭着眼睛，纤长的金色睫毛一动不动，就像没有生命，或者已经死了。  
它还没有醒来。  
他锁上门离开，不确定自己是否期待它永远不要醒来。他又想起不久以前的事。那是个雷雨大作的夜晚，他从噩梦里惊醒，突然看到床边站着一个雌雄莫辨的美丽孩子。孩子大约七八岁的年纪，穿着精致的骑马装，收腰马甲下的白绸衬衫设计得过分阴柔，缀满蕾丝和蝴蝶结的荷叶袖口露出几根洁白细嫩的手指，比金子更剔透的半长发丝和珠贝似的肌肤在一片黑暗中熠熠闪光，有种不似人类的洁净。那是他原本不到一英尺高的娃娃，从壁橱里盛放它的旧风琴盒子跑了出来，变成了一个儿童身量的活人，他冷静地想着，无法分辨这究竟是不是噩梦嵌套的一个环节。  
孩子的脸庞上笼罩着虚无梦幻的微笑，第一次在他面前睁开的蓝眼睛宛如风铃草花瓣般渗出甜蜜，见他醒了，就小心翼翼地靠近床边，像猫一样钻进他又薄又硬的被子，用不知怎么变得温热的小手搂住他，又俯身看着他，在他脸上落下几滴泪，那眼泪却是苦的。  
“亚瑟，长夜太冷了，你带我出去玩玩儿吧。”孩子用近乎撒娇的声音闷闷地说。  
“你叫什么名字？”他慢慢问道。  
“阿尔弗雷德・F・琼斯。本来有个铜铸的小牌子写着名字，别在外套上。后来我被卖了太多次，就被那些人弄丢了。”  
“那些人。”他思索了一下。“那些人说你害死了他们，这是真的吗？”  
“我怎么会知道他们是怎么死的？我讨厌他们，从来没有在他们面前变成人。”  
“你不讨厌我？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“这可真是怪事。”他苦笑起来。“你看起来与这里的一切都不相配。”  
“但我就是喜欢你。”孩子喃喃地说。“我白天会变回去，不会让人发现的。”  
然而出于求生本能下的怖惧感，柯克兰第二天清早还是将那个娃娃锁进了储藏室。娃娃已经回到了风琴盒子里，没有任何异状，位置和姿势也并未变动，几乎让他怀疑起昨夜所历之事的真实性。但没过多久，娃娃就亲自向他证实了起来。隔三差五的子夜时分，储藏间里会传来猫挠墙壁似的声音，后来还夹杂着低弱的哭泣和呼救，语调无助却又带几分任性：“让我出去，让我出去，这里太难受了。”  
“你可以选择不醒来，那样就不会有知觉。”柯克兰隔着门说。  
“醒来一次，就不能再选择了。”那个声音极为丧气。“亚瑟，你行行好，让我出去。我不会害死你的。”  
后来柯克兰挑了一个正午把那张小木床搬了进去，又简单清理了一下环境，把扫帚挪到角落里。他仿佛补偿似的吻了吻娃娃的额头，将它摆放在床上，温柔地说：“这样你就能睡得舒服一些了。”  
但在日光之下，娃娃就是个寻常物品，双眼紧闭，无息无声。  
他是从一个交情不错的同事那里得到阿尔弗雷德的，在同事年仅十岁的女儿的葬礼后。其他客人散去后，面色灰败的中年男人在光线昏暗的教堂墓地对他讲了一个耸人听闻的故事：大半年前，女儿生日那天在一家二手工艺品店的橱窗外一眼看中了一个漂亮的娃娃，相比其精湛的做工而言价钱可谓低得惊人，老板神秘地说是因为上面带着诅咒的缘故，但他在女儿的央求下还是买了下来。自那以后，怪事就发生了，女儿开始变得神志涣散，极易受惊，日渐消瘦，问她原因，她颤抖着说是娃娃偶尔会在午夜睁开眼睛，那双眼睛太过甜美，甜美得让她恐惧。  
“那不是我能拥有的东西。”她说。  
他们尝试过丢掉娃娃，但娃娃每次都会在次日好端端地回到家中，仍躺在那个购买时自带的风琴盒子里。直到他再次去追问商店老板，老板才讲出来龙去脉：它购自黑市，因为会令主人轻易迷恋得发疯乃至丧命而无人问津。这不详的东西是一百多年前驻扎殖民地的某位税务官从新大陆带回英国的，好像是有一家人全都在战争中被杀了，房子也烧成了废墟，只剩下这个奇怪的娃娃毫发无伤地躺在残垣断壁里。路过的税务官鬼使神差地将它捡了回去，从此便是噩梦缠身的生活——无法丢弃，无法破坏，不到一年多后，他就死了。娃娃辗转流落到很多人手里，那些人也多数年纪轻轻就死了。  
“那你怎么没有事？”他问老板。  
“我只把它摆在橱窗里，从来不碰它，也不盯着它看。”  
“可以把它卖掉或者送人吗？就像你卖给我们那样。”  
“这据说要看它自己的意愿。”  
过不了多久，他的女儿本就虚弱不堪的身体又得了天花，痛苦地病逝了。  
柯克兰听后却莫名其妙来了兴趣，他问，我能看看吗？  
“您不害怕？”  
“我平时最爱看巫术和志怪故事，坦白说，我好奇极了。”  
“您要知道，对我来说将它转手他人是求之不得的事。但作为朋友，我不希望您重蹈覆辙。”  
“我从来没见过真正的鬼。我想试试……能不能驯服它。”  
他就这样在同事惊忧的注目下未花分文得到了这个看起来价值连城的华贵娃娃。最初的日子平和无波，娃娃安静地躺着，清凉光滑的发丝在他指间滑过，看起来像所有无生命的物品一样无害。他一度怀疑同事是投其所好地编造了一个对他胃口的故事，但谁又会拿女儿的死作玩笑的素材呢？他触摸过娃娃的每寸身体，思考着各处材质是否能从自然界中找到，然后不由陷入了困惑，这光泽曼妙的柔软头发究竟是金属还是丝线？又是哪一种玻璃能做成这样经历了漫长岁月依然晶莹透亮的指甲？  
后来他凝视着那散发出违反自然的生命光辉的无机质指甲，对即将被他送入妓院与姑娘进行“成人课程”的阿尔弗雷德说，我亲爱的好孩子，你美得就像个吸血鬼公爵家的小姐。  
“而你是个虚伪懦弱的老男人。”十四岁外表、仍然仿佛少女模样的少年冷笑着拂开柯克兰为他整理衣领的手，头也不回地消失在一片燃烧的红灯绿酒中。


	2. Chapter 2

柯克兰很快发现，变成活人的阿尔弗雷德竟然是能随着现实世界的时间流逝而长大的。  
虽然他去那个储藏室时都是白天（送去了一些玩具、糖果、儿童书籍和一只布偶兔子），而以娃娃形态存在的阿尔弗雷德的外貌没有丝毫变化——七英寸半长，面庞永远带着孩童特有的圆润，神情甜美，衣装崭新如初——但半夜的锤门声显然越来越响，呼救和央求的词汇也越来越丰富。柯克兰被吵得整夜睡不着觉，他在连续一个月顶着黑眼圈工作后，为避免患上神经衰弱症决定妥协。  
“阿尔弗雷德，你要学会合适的措辞。在你提出任何要求时，加上'请'字，我会酌情考虑满足。”  
“……放我出去。”储藏室里的孩子似乎挣扎了很久，最后不情不愿地小声嘀咕道，“请。”  
柯克兰有些好笑地打开了门。孩子立刻跑了出来，身影快得像只雀跃的小兔子，前额那绺始终不服贴的头发正没精打采地耷拉着，比晴空还漂亮的蓝眼睛却在灼灼发光。他的模样看起来比几个月前稍微大了一点，但只是一点点。皮肤与白天时的苍白如雪不同，此刻正像每个健康的孩童那样透着蔷薇花瓣似的浅淡又鲜艳的潮红血色。  
“你需要进食吗？”柯克兰似乎才想起这个重要的问题，但他几乎立刻意识到答案当然是不，否则阿尔弗雷德这么多天足不出户地被禁闭在没有任何食物的地方早就饿死了。  
然而他又想起来，他拿进去的糖果似乎少了一些，而且有几张花里胡哨的糖纸胡乱夹塞在童话书里。  
“我不需要，但我想吃。”孩子委屈地说道，“不吃也不会死，但会不开心。”  
“是这样吗？”柯克兰挑了挑眉。“那你等着。”  
他去厨房忙活了大半个小时，做好两人份的夜宵。然而他刚将成品端到桌上，正在客厅里好奇地四处乱转的孩子脸就黑了。  
“亚瑟，虽然我很小，但也是见过很多世面的。这个东西，根本——”阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，笃定地说，“不能吃。”  
“不吃饭会不开心，嗯？”他把阿尔弗雷德按在椅子上，换上一副威严的口吻，“好孩子，不可以浪费食物。”  
然后阿尔弗雷德在他的逼视下吃完了最后一口，变得面如死灰——那如同花瓣一样美丽的血色尽数褪去了。  
“我要喝牛奶。”孩子放下叉子，有气无力地哀叫起来。  
“说'请'。”  
“我要喝牛奶……请。”  
“小少爷，你以前是出生在什么样的家庭？”柯克兰叹了一口气。“非常抱歉，这里没有。”  
“那你还强迫我说'请'——”孩子忿忿不平地瞪着他。  
“这是基本礼节，无论如何都必须说。”  
后来柯克兰制定了一个日程表，每晚八点到十点对阿尔弗雷德进行“礼仪教育”。虽然他是个普通的公司职员，但上学期间异常认真，相较于其阶层而言，可以说是有着过分优秀的文化修养。短短几个月时间，他教会了阿尔弗雷德基本的数学知识和流利纯正的伦敦腔，又开始教他阅读拉丁文和希腊文。孩子天赋异禀，学得很快，只是有时会在关键问题上犯些无厘头的错误，然后开始窃笑，就像是故意气他一般。  
又有一次，阿尔弗雷德突然在教学结束后不满地拖着长腔软软地对他说，“亚瑟，你给英雄看的这些弥尔顿和莎士比亚太无聊了，你让英雄出门去自己挑点书吧。”  
“英雄？”  
“嗯。”孩子的脸稍微红了一下，“这是梦想。”  
“你忘了什么？”  
“陪英雄出趟门吧……请。”孩子的话中带上了可怜的鼻音，“天天呆在家里太闷了，英雄要长蘑菇了。”  
于是第二天他们在日落之后出了门。在闹市区的餐厅里，阿尔弗雷德吃到了“人”生中第一顿像样的晚餐，并且喝到了牛奶——他喝牛奶时的样子很可爱，就像猫一样小口小口咽下，然后满足地轻轻舔舐嘴唇。柯克兰发现在这段日子的朝夕相处中，自己日益难以拒绝阿尔弗雷德提出的各种任性要求。这不是个好现象，他默默对自己说，他还没有忘记——没有忘记之前那些人是怎么死的。  
布满污泥的街道在渐趋浓重的夜幕下呈现出铅灰色，显得身边的孩子不属于人世的金发异常华丽耀眼，仿佛笼罩着一层珠光般的浮晕。柯克兰想到刚才餐厅里的侍者和邻桌客人久久投来的惊异艳羡的目光，不禁怀疑起自己答应他出门的请求——教其他人看到这魔物的存在——是否是个正确的决定。  
孩子突然在一个商店门口驻足不前。  
“怎么了？”  
“我想要这个。”孩子指指橱窗里一个看起来很古旧的兵人。“这是美利坚的东西。”  
兵人就和娃娃形态的阿尔弗雷德差不多大，似乎是木制的，外面涂一层金漆，但有些地方已经褪色剥落了，显得黯淡无光。柯克兰看了一眼纸牌上的标价，难以置信地发现约等于他三星期的薪水。  
“这不可能。”他斩钉截铁地拒绝。  
“我就要。”孩子的头摇得像拨浪鼓。“你不给我买，我就不走。”  
“阿尔弗雷德，你见过很多世面，却还是个问大人要东西的无理取闹的小孩。”  
“我才九岁。”  
“九岁已经可以去做学徒了。”他无奈地掏出皮夹，数了数里面的纸币。“也许这次我可以给你买，但不能次次如此。而且你能给我什么？你要明白，任何事情都是有条件的。”  
“我可以……”孩子低头眨了眨眼睛，沉思片刻，嘴角浮出一抹奇异的微笑，“你弯弯腰。”  
柯克兰不明所以地俯下身。  
一个清凉而一触即分的吻落在了他的唇上。  
“我可以给你爱。”  
他听到孩子用梦呓般的声音说。


	3. Chapter 3

那天柯克兰花光了整整一个月的薪水。不情不愿地买下那个兵人后（他在付钱时还狠狠地剜了商店老板一眼，被回答：“噢，先生，这是至少一个世纪前的古董了，漂洋过海而来，保存得这么完好，所以这个价格一点也不贵。”），他又如约陪阿尔弗雷德去了街区最大的书店，让一下子变得好奇过头的孩子自己挑选下期课程的读物。他很快发现，阿尔弗雷德对任何古典诗剧——他原本的计划——都不感兴趣，却偏好法律、经济和社会学，即使那些书籍的内容对于他的年龄来说还太过艰深。柯克兰给他买了几本洛克、卢梭和杜尔凯姆，他又在摆放美国文学的架子前定定站住，抬眼注视着那些来自家乡的、在受过高等教育的欧洲人看来尚且不入流的通俗小说。柯克兰想了想，还没等孩子开始翻看，就拿起一本爱伦坡结了帐。  
阿尔弗雷德不需要睡觉，因而在夜晚总是很闹腾，甚至比起他被关在储藏室锤门的日子有过之而无不及，让失眠症日益加重的柯克兰一度后悔把他放出来的决定。后来他歪打正着地发现，只要在十二点前给阿尔弗雷德朗读一篇爱伦坡作为睡前故事——关于死去以后又睁开一双活人眼睛的丽姬娅、被封在墙壁里的黑猫僵尸、瘟疫下的红死魔假面舞会和因棺材中裹着尸衣的女孩重新光临而坍塌的厄舍府——孩子都会陡然吓得面色苍白，嘴唇颤抖，一声不吭，然后乖乖抱着那个被他视若珍宝的兵人，拽住柯克兰的睡衣袖子，把头埋在他的怀里闭上眼睛，直到天亮。如此一来，他就能度过一个久违的无梦沉眠的安静夜晚。  
“我见不得光的小魔鬼，你自己就是鬼，怎么还这么怕鬼？”他轻轻刮了刮孩子的鼻子问道。  
“我和那些鬼不一样。”  
“哪里不一样？我看反倒过分相似。”  
“现在还不能告诉你。”  
“你说你爱我？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你不该有事情瞒着我。”  
但孩子就是不肯说，不论他如何逼问也不肯，他没有办法，只好作罢。然后孩子突然用额头抵住他的额头，初雪般清凉的嘴唇又贴过来，吻了他——这是个比当初在店门外的街道上长得多的吻，令柯克兰欲罢不能又猝不及防。  
“你不能这样做。”他平复着仍不顺畅的呼吸，拽着孩子比猫毛更细软的头发扯开了他。“这种行为不符合你受到的教育。”他厉声说。  
阿尔弗雷德仍不气馁，立即用另一个吻与他博弈起来。这一回他用力太大，把孩子身上那件绣着精致暗花的衬衫扯破了。衣袖的缝合处像装订不牢靠的脱线书页一样裂开，白绸落下，纤薄无暇得近乎透明的皮肤顷刻呈现在黯淡的星光里。他盯着被指尖不小心划过的地方快速浮出的胭红颜色，费力驱散掉脑中莫名涌溢开来的蔷薇香气，突然怀疑起这个魔物是否正在自己身上试验一种新型的（完全不同于他对之前那些受害者所做的、仅仅是作为娃娃睁开一双过于曼妙的眼睛而已）恐怖巫术。  
“你不敢爱我。”阿尔弗雷德只说了这么一句，然后死死咬住嘴唇，直到那两瓣因为刚才的吻而泛着血色的唇真的渗出血来。  
第二天柯克兰去裁缝店给孩子买了一套新衣服（在后来的年月里又买了许多许多套，有礼服也有极普通的常服，而后者是为了使他显得更像个人类——与自己处于同一阶层、有血缘关系的人类——以免引起不必要的怀疑），由于不愿再带他出门，事先在家里量好了尺码。然而或许因为测量时孩子一直在他双臂间不安分地乱动，测得有些不准，买回来的衬衫比他实际需要的大了不少，使尚未开始青春期发育的孩子仿佛整个人藏进了繁复的布料里，显得细骨伶仃。  
“大概再过半年就合适了。”柯克兰叹了一口气说，接着忽而想到了什么似的问道，“你原来的衣服会随着身材长高而变大吗？”  
“会。”孩子用勉强露出的手指扯了扯过于宽大的袖子，略带嫌弃地回答。  
“那这些人类的衣服呢？”  
“我想不行。”  
“你害得我又要再多破费一笔钱。”  
“这是你自己的责任。”孩子鼓起脸颊，怒气冲冲地瞪了他一眼。  
后来柯克兰不得不每年给阿尔弗雷德买两三套衣服，总共持续了五年，直到他们在日渐积累的矛盾下因关系破裂而分开。这五年间，为了这笔额外的开销，他甚至多找了一份誊写法律文书的晚班兼职增加收入（虽然阿尔弗雷德知道以后主动帮他完成了很大一部分）。第四年末的圣诞节，他给已经长成少年模样的孩子购置了一双红棕色小牛皮布洛克靴和一件蓝底金线的双排扣军服款羊毛大衣，把他打扮得像个伊顿公学的学生。  
“如果你不是个不能见光的小魔鬼，而我又能付得起学费的话，”他凝视着少年在炉火映照下显得格外优雅秀丽的身形慢慢说道，“也许我会送你去剑桥读法学院。你远比外貌看起来的样子要善于学习，而且不穿那些綴满蝴蝶结和蕾丝的童装后，仪表也变得更加高级了。”  
“老古董，你是不是还想说要让我竞选国会议员？可不要把你们这些英式的上等人梦想强加于我。我是个魔鬼，只会做魔鬼的工作——何况现在讲这些事完全是无稽之谈，莫非你忘记了，作为一个标准的控制狂，这些年你连门都几乎不肯让我出？”  
“有什么用，你还不是动辄跑得无影无踪？”他习惯性地呵责起性情越发反叛的少年，冷冷的眼神如那支时常被他用来体罚的手杖般扫了过去。“天知道我费了多少力气出去找你，又费了多少力气跟别人解释你是谁——解释我不是金屋藏娇。”  
“你不是吗？”少年讥诮地反问道。  
“好吧，我是，但我迫不得已。我不是没想过——摆脱你。”  
话题又朝着失控的方向去了，末尾那段日子里，他们鲜少能够心平气和地相处，再也无法重拾起初相遇时或上一年短暂闹僵后又和好时那份夹杂着相依为命的孤寂情绪的心酸和甜蜜。因为忙于罗织彼此折磨的语言，他并未来得及细想，魔鬼的工作到底指的是什么？他在日后反复想了无数次，却终究徒劳无果——是如那个孩子在诀别的狠话里说的那样，彻底堕落到黑夜中，用他甘美动人的眼神、手指和嘴唇以及与生俱来的致死魔力，任意骗取他人的金钱和爱恋，杀人不眨眼，轻而易举地作恶且以此为生？  
但是不像，阿尔弗雷德不像那样的人。他说过梦想做个英雄，应当不是戏言。  
柯克兰直到最后也未曾知道他离开自己后的那一整个太过漫长的少年时代是怎么度过的。


	4. Chapter 4

有件事柯克兰始终没告诉阿尔弗雷德——自从他将那件白绸衬衫扯破后，就时常被一个不可告人的阴暗念头缭绕心头：这个娃娃真的如那些人所言是不可破坏的吗？  
他想过不止一次，既然娃娃的衣服如此脆弱易裂且不可修复，那么头发、眼睛、肌肤和骨骼是否也是如此？假设他成功令这个小魔鬼毁坏在他手上，终结掉那个杀人无数的诅咒，也算做了件善事——他不必感到抱歉或任何形式的罪恶，柯克兰这样说服自己。  
但是将娃娃丢入火炉或者用刀斧劈碎这些寻常方法，想必前人都已经试过了。非但无效，还可能招致灭顶之灾。  
他只能尝试去破坏作为活人存在的阿尔弗雷德。  
于是，说不清是出于一个神秘学爱好者希望帮世界摆脱邪灵的真诚意愿还是某种更加难以启齿的欲求，他开始越发频繁地“惩戒”（他要求阿尔弗雷德记住这个词语，并告知他这是教育中不可缺少的一部分）犯了各种大小错误的孩子。孩子写不对字，柯克兰便用铁尺打他的手心，三下，直到那柔嫩雪白的皮肤肿胀充血，泛出可怜的嫣红；孩子不顾他的禁足令夜半遛出家门，则会在被他找到时当街遭到杖责——当然，只有在周围空无一人的时候——那支造型过时的黑漆手杖毫不留情地落在脚踝上，同样也是足足三下，阿尔弗雷德便踉跄着无法再站稳，被他打横抱回家后也只能老老实实蜷缩在屋角的沙发里度过整夜，不再粘着他，甚至像在故意惩罚他似的敛去一切表情，仿佛变成了一个有呼吸的人偶。  
“你是个恶人。”阿尔弗雷德有一次狠狠盯着他说，“你是个虐待狂，真不明白我怎么会喜欢你。”  
“我本来就没必要在魔鬼面前做个好人。”柯克兰耸耸肩，拿来一条浸满冷水的毛巾帮他冰敷，“你现在就可以放弃我，去找你的下一任主人——下个受害者。”  
柯克兰的嘴唇比常人凉很多，偶尔也会在那纤细得仍可包裹在手中的红肿脚踝上落下一个吻，然后感受着孩子的躯体立刻在他掌下轻轻地颤抖。不能不说对这反应怀有一种有违良知的迷恋——那样细碎的颤抖就像一只蝴蝶，被银针刺穿背腹后无能为力地扇动翅膀，将金色的麟粉抖落在他合拢起来的手心上。  
阿尔弗雷德毕竟不是人，伤势好得远比一般人快，这样极度有利的先天条件令柯克兰逐渐害怕起自己会在此前从未想象过的虐待怪癖中失控（“这个小魔鬼莫非改变了我的本质吗？”他甚至这样怀疑。），而所谓的“惩戒”教育也从起先的两三个月发生一次，变成一个月一次，十几天一次……终至在两个人的相处中，痛苦开始变得比幸福更多。他无法再用最初合乎理性和道德的目的（拯救自己或他人的生命）来说服自己。倒不如说他完全在与初衷背道而驰——他知道在这畸变了的关系里，一切病态的、不正常的行为的根源，是情欲。  
阿尔弗雷德想必也知道，所以有时会看着他的窘态好整以暇地冷笑起来，那表情似乎有种与年龄不符的犀利，几乎令他感到恐惧。  
一件打破平衡的事发生在阿尔弗雷德的外表年龄长到十二岁时。  
秋末的某个暴雨天，柯克兰有一些工作上的事务要处理，再加上天气恶劣，很难租到马车，快十点钟才回家。他撑着伞勉强走到门口时，忽然看到本该乖乖呆在家里的孩子抱着一只猫站在暖黄的廊灯下，和住在隔壁的邻居说着些什么。  
“晚上好，柯克兰先生。”邻居先看到了他，神情有些微妙地打招呼，“你可怜的小男孩说他没有钥匙，出来喂猫却回不去了，问我能不能先去我家避避雨。”  
“阿尔弗雷德，你出来喂流浪猫？”他不悦地皱眉。  
“是，我想养它，它在窗外的草丛里转悠四五天了，一直没有东西吃。”孩子带着鼻音喃喃说道，不知道是不是由于淋雨而感冒了。  
“我养你一个就够麻烦了。”他转头看向邻居，“很抱歉没有来得及介绍，这是我一个远房亲戚家的表弟，他父母要去国外住一阵，把他寄养在我这。”  
“可是他说……”邻居的目光越发异样，接着笑出了声，“他说他是你的恋人，就像古希腊的那种少年之爱。放心，我不会多嘴，很风雅，不是吗？虽然他的确太小了。”  
“他在胡说八道些什么？”柯克兰突然控制不住火气，“你跟我回去，别怪我不讲风度。”  
但那天回家以后，他没有体罚阿尔弗雷德——他甚至没有对孩子说一句话，便沉默地走进卧室，反锁上门，把仍然湿答答地滴着雨水的男孩和猫留在昏暗冰冷的客厅，连壁炉的火都没有帮他们生。他在一片黑暗的床上侧耳听着，过了一会儿，似乎传来了一阵轻轻拨弄木柴的声音，但门缝间终究未见有火光终究窜起来。  
雨声愈来愈大，夹杂着噩梦般的电闪雷鸣。  
他睡着了，梦见了比现在的模样大一点的阿尔弗雷德。少年穿着传统式样的军装，蓝眼睛盛满怒火，踏过空荡荡的房子里满地的尘埃和尸体走来，手臂颤抖着对他的左肩开了一枪。他不顾涌溢出来的鲜血，从腰间掏出一根比马鞭更为细长的皮鞭，狠狠打在不服管教的少年身上。少年的衣服立刻布满一道道裂口，透出皮肤上蛇一样蜿蜒的艳丽红痕。飞溅的血珠和雨水一起迷住了他的眼睛。  
不知过了多久，他终于精疲力尽地停下。空气里不知弥漫着谁身上的血腥味。  
少年突然靠近过来，低哑地叫他的名字，吮吸掉他眼眶里的血珠，纤长灵巧的手以一种近乎冷酷的利落挖出他肩膀里的子弹，又在他压抑的嘶声中扣住他的手，拉着他倒在自己身上，绽开一个在此时的情境下显得极为荒诞的、毫无阴霾的微笑。  
他在兵荒马乱的心跳声中醒来。  
冷汗涔涔，胸腔中似还残存着与之前那夜无异的蔷薇香气。  
雨停了，客厅空无一人，孩子和猫都已经不见了，只有那具小兵人孤零零地躺在风琴盒子里。


	5. Chapter 5

这是阿尔弗雷德首次失踪这么长的时间，而且没有去他以往离家出走时常去的任何地方。  
柯克兰起初告诉自己没关系，他总会回来的——毕竟如他人所言，这个娃娃就像附骨之疽一样无法祛除，不是吗？又怎么会轻易因为孩子气的单纯伤心而放过不幸被他缠上的主人？——于是他在几次寻找未果后，便将此事抛诸脑后，开始按照正常的步调生活，说服自己珍视眼下这段自通灵事件发生以来难得的平静时光：清闲的夜晚，更易整理的房间，无人打扰的睡眠，七点半准时起床，简单制作的早餐和不加糖的红茶（再也没有叽叽喳喳的声音在他耳边抱怨难以下咽），一份当天的泰晤士报，步行去工作，下班后在广场信手喂喂鸽子，买一点面包与乳酪，回家时与意味深长笑着的邻居打个问候天气的招呼。  
生活多美好——如果不是他仍在持续不断地做那些梦的话。  
梦境的剧情支离破碎，时代不明，少年充满戾气又漂亮，既爱他也恨他。他们一起过了许多年，一度聚少离多却温情，旧式庄园长满芬芳花木，有兔子、夜莺和他怎么都教不会他拉的小提琴；有时也会用偷来的时间去度假，湖心的小船只有两个人，孩子刚抓完鱼浑身是水，羞怯又理直气壮地让他给自己编一个最大的月桂花环；海边木屋烛火摇曳，咸腥的风里夹杂着渺远的鹰叫，蛋糕压扁在盒子里，艰难燃起的蜡烛被风雨浇灭，但蔚蓝眼睛可爱地转动着，一个狡黠的眼波便让他刚到唇边的歉意噤了声。孩子像金色的小鸟一样扑过来拥抱他，用挂满礼物和点心袋子的手挠他的后背，牵引着他俯下身，纯洁无暇的发肤之吻填满虚空的长夏，然后镜花幻灭，骤然到了红叶如火、秋寒瑟瑟的时节——他看见那些亲手制作的玩具摊成一地残骸，又看见少年一夜间变得比王冠上的宝石更冷洌、让他极想涂满毒药或用利刃切碎的蓝眼睛，不由在心里重复起他曾无数次告诫自己却终究无济于事的话——他们这种无理无据的依恋是不该存在的，他不该把精力浪费在与本应互害的对象荒唐浅薄的过家家游戏里，他待阿尔弗雷德不该与待其他那些有任何不同。  
——其他那些什么？  
他想不明白，只觉得头痛欲裂。火红的颜色犹如一场扑灭不了的血光之灾，把他的心烧穿了。心口留下一个焦黑的空洞，透现着那双蓝眼睛惨烈绝望的光影，又长出无可挽回之际才惊觉的阴暗独占欲，就像在尸骨上开满扎手的花。  
是夜夜从噩梦惊醒时阴魂不散地缠结在充血眼底的蔷薇花，冶艳，脆弱，勾情动欲，来去无影，不可捉摸。  
柯克兰生性本就孤僻，虽然不至于影响社交，但有什么负面情绪从来都压抑在心中自行消化，如此一来，竟变得越发沉郁。他每日晨读的报纸正在追踪报道一起连环杀人案，死者都青春年少，有美丽的头发和眼睛，尸首完好无缺，保持着高贵的艺术性，唯一彰显破坏的仅有脖颈一道勒痕。他难以自抑地胡思乱想，一会儿觉得下个死的是阿尔弗雷德（他知道这不可能，但想象中过于真实的画面总是挥散不去地充斥在脑中），一会儿觉得杀人的是阿尔弗雷德，一会儿又觉得阿尔弗雷德与其这样平白消失，不如干脆直截了当地死在自己手上。  
邻居有一次忍不住问他，你怎么了？你的小猫咪呢？他没有回答，只是烦躁不安地关上门。活像个在家藏尸的罪犯，他自嘲地想。  
然而家里什么也没有。楼梯间、风琴盒子，只有蒙尘旧物，不见活物，更不见怪异的死物。他把他的猫弄丢了。  
他就这样浑浑噩噩地过到十二月末，直到平安夜那天，他拎着自己怎么都不可能吃完的两袋食物回到家，刚点起炉火，伦敦深冬季节永远凝重阴湿、污秽不堪的雨雪就下起来。  
他穿上大衣出门，最后一次去找阿尔弗雷德。  
出于某种解释不清的心电感应，他忽然相信这次一定能找到。  
否则阿尔弗雷德可能真的会死的，他心底不知为何冒出这样的念头。  
他是对的，也是幸运的——穿过大半个城市、已经冻得腿骨生疼后，他陡然看见阿尔弗雷德抱着猫瑟缩在一个桥洞下。这一带不是居住区，周围一片黑暗，原本喧闹的店铺都在阖家团聚的节日关门了，连一丝烛火也没剩下，但孩子无机质的发丝、肌肤、甚至不该有任何异常的人类衣装却在深不见底的夜色里散发着绮丽的幽光。  
是能隔绝潮晦雪气的幽光，他想。但孩子自己似乎不知道，依然在因剧烈的寒冷而楚楚可怜地绞着手指，双肩不住地颤抖。雪斜着飞入桥洞，几乎挂满他全身，甚至在他的睫毛上扑簌簌地落下。  
柯克兰沿着堤岸走过去，将手中的长柄伞挪开一半，罩在地上这个跟旁边河水的腐臭气息格格不入的漂亮小人儿头上。  
小人儿倔强地咬住嘴唇，难以置信地抬头看他，表情像在抗拒着什么，浮满水汽的眼睛却不知所措地睁大。  
“小英雄，别闹了，跟我回家吧。”他伸手把阿尔弗雷德拉起来，异常温柔地抱在怀里，“别离开我，我很爱你。”  
阿尔弗雷德沉默了许久，然后轻轻推开他，和那只猫一起隔着一点距离偏头看他。  
“我知道你明天就会反悔，”那个久违的、澄澈温暖的声音带着一点他熟悉的娇气说，“但没关系——你必须答应，明天要给我买块布丁。这些屋顶盖满雪的小房子好像布丁，我一直在看，一直在想。”  
“好的，小馋鬼，”他无奈地笑了起来，“饿坏了吧，今晚先回去吃烧鹅，还有鲜草莓、苹果馅饼、杏仁酱甜面包——放心，是在外面买的——另外，你不怕冷的话，朗姆酒葡萄干冰激凌，可以边烤火边吃。衣服鞋子，你的还有我的，也要换下来洗净烤干，我会教你怎么给壁炉点火。”  
“嗯。”孩子的小脑袋点了点，眼睛也稍纵即逝地亮了一下，“对不起，亚蒂，谢谢你。平安夜快乐。”  
他们对视了一会儿，谁都没再说话，仿佛那些误解和迫害都可以就此一笔勾销了。空茫的雪色世界里，脚印平息，万籁消泯，连幽灵都蛰伏在暗处，唯有冻得皮毛结霜、正努力在小小的身体上汲取热意的猫细不可闻地叫了一声。


	6. Chapter 6

他们前嫌尽释地过了一个冬天和春天。不长不短的一段时间内，没有肢体暴力，也没有言语争执，就像任何一对关系和睦的监护人和孩子一样，温馨，安谧，相互扶持——除了多了一点儿爱情。在夜里，柯克兰的教学进度到了《会饮篇》，读完那段著名的“从对一个男孩的爱到对美的形式的爱”，他开始试着主动亲吻他的孩子，从漂亮的眉骨上微扬的细眉，到纤薄灵动的下颌线和脖颈上清晰可见、彷佛流淌着真正血液的动脉血管，然后就停在这里，不再向下移动一寸。阿尔弗雷德乖巧地闭着双眼，收敛了过去强行索吻时的侵略性，竟显得更像个真正的物品了，唯有一些不满足的鼻音在柯克兰脑中诡异地模糊了人与物的界限。“它真的会有欲望吗？它的形式是什么？”他这样想，但终究没有勇气去拆开花瓣，探寻那个花蕊深处的秘密。  
那年初夏，柯克兰工作业绩优异，得到一个难能可贵的长假。在家里闷得发慌的孩子央求他带自己去远一点的地方看看，恰逢当时苏格兰的西海岸沿岸火车刚刚开通，他便又像两年前刚“捡到它”（他执意如此描述他们的相遇）时那样无从招架孩子的任性要求，把装娃娃的风琴盒和一堆衣物一起塞进行李箱，在一个晨光熹微的早晨搭马车来到火车站，买了一张前往格拉斯哥的车票。那天望着窗外污水横流的街道和向远延伸的铁轨，他第一次感到莫名其妙的孤独，企盼着阿尔弗雷德可以是个真正的人类——他曾经对他的孩子说过一句罕见矫情的情话：“你的眼睛不像是属于夜行动物的，它们中有世界上所有的早晨，可惜你见不到早晨。”他的孩子是怎么回答的？柯克兰记得原本正赖在他怀里撒娇的小朋友撅了撅嘴，双手撑起身体，认真盯着他的脸反问道，“你怎么知道我没见过？”  
“阿尔弗雷德，我过去认识你吗？”他忽然想到一个不可思议的可能。  
“嗯，认识啊。”孩子带着些捉弄意味地笑起来，用真假难辨的语气说。  
“你可别骗我，我的记忆很完整，从未出现过失忆现象。”  
“大概是上辈子的事吧。我活了那么、那么久——”孩子拖起气人的长腔，“足够你的好几生了。一世太短。”  
“可是你当初告诉我，你以前没有变成过人，只是个无知觉的木偶，连为遭诅咒的死者负责都不行。小骗子，你的哪句话是谎言？”  
“都是谎言。”孩子偏过头去，不再理他了。  
火车到站时刚好是黄昏，他在格拉斯哥找了一家小旅店，到房间把行李放下、箱子打开，就去楼下的小酒馆吃晚餐了，餐后拗不过老板的力荐，又喝了一杯据说不那么烈的威士忌。这杯威士忌可把他折磨得够呛，回房间后他见到已经坐在床沿晃着腿看星星的金发小孩，立刻嘟囔着抱怨了许多不堪入耳的胡话：“想把你藏好可真不容易。你可别出去乱跑，叫人看到会以为我在召妓的。”  
孩子似乎本来就心情不错，闻言更是笑得前仰后合，凑近摸摸他的额头和脸颊，然后去箱子里翻出一条毛巾浸上冷水帮他醒酒。他听到宛如想象中靡菲斯特般的声音在他耳边诱惑地说，“亚蒂，你就是这点让我不喜欢，羞耻心太重了——招妓有什么不好？别人羡慕还来不及呢，绝对当你是个挥金如土的有钱人。”  
“喂，喂！还像话吗？你的礼节呢、廉耻呢——”他拍着床说，却并未如以前那样生气，而是一把按住他的小魔鬼，扯开孩子打水时不小心弄湿的衬衫，用不太娴熟的手法使透明布料下娇艳欲滴的青涩肌肤战栗起来。听着孩子变得气喘吁吁的呼吸，他终于满意地放开手，吻了一下伏在他胸前的、羞怯涨红的脸，异样冷淡地说，“乖，小雏妓，我要睡觉了，今天太累，明天还要早起赶路。”  
第二天晚上在苏格兰高地的一个小镇，阿尔弗雷德又开始不理他。他宿醉后的记忆从来都模糊一片，阿尔弗雷德也坚决不肯说明，他便当作无事发生，任由气鼓鼓的孩子自己闹别扭。后来孩子说要严加看管，不许他再喝酒，“你喝醉的样子真惊人，”猫一样细细的牙齿在他手指上咬了一口，“应该有自知之明，就不要屡败屡战了。”  
那天到了后半夜，阿尔弗雷德终于对他说话：“这样旅行太怪异了，我们的睡觉时间总是错开，一点乐趣也没有。你能不能白天睡觉，晚上陪我去玩？”  
他想了想，点头答应了。  
所以他们后半程坐的都是夜行班次，买双人票，在其他乘客的鼾声中看着火车在笼着幽蓝月光的旷野和山谷间驰过。孩子的头安静地靠在他的肩上，翻看一些他买来打发旅程中无聊时间的彩绘故事书。他们完全凭借兴致在中途经停的小站下车，徒步闲逛在黢黑的树林或明亮的湖岸，讲尼斯水怪的传说，然后回到车站搭下一班继续前行，清晨去附近的城镇住旅店，或者干脆在野外找个废弃的建筑物露营。柯克兰说这样真是太累了，也就是我还年轻，经得起你折腾，再过十年肯定不行了。  
孩子眨了眨眼睛说，到时候你走不动了，我背着你。  
“十年还不至于老到走不动吧。”他恼怒地瞪了孩子一眼，又问，“阿尔弗雷德，你的人体形态会长大，那么会衰老和死亡吗？毕竟那个娃娃——你白天的样子——始终看起来纹丝不变。”  
“我想不会。”孩子字斟句酌地说，“虽然只是猜测，但我认为，长到某个节点就不会再长了。”  
“什么节点？”  
“也许是十六岁。”  
“然后永远年轻？”  
“永远年轻。”  
他沉默下来，凝视着那双被他称作早晨的眼睛，忽而感到一阵说不出的苍凉和苦涩。  
七月初的一夜，他们来到一座古堡，是近千年前苏格兰和英格兰打仗留下的遗迹，如今爬满藤蔓，只剩一些断壁残垣。阴郁的天色飘起小雨，他们找了个还算完整的房间躲着，静静等待黎明到来。还剩大约一个小时，阿尔弗雷德就要再度变回人偶了——虽然是每天例行公事的环节，但他还是很想抓紧时间说点什么。  
“你说梦想当英雄，具体是怎样的英雄？”  
“像今天看的那本《所罗门的宝藏》里讲的那种，根据古老羊皮纸上语焉不详的指示在沙漠里九死一生找到秘宝，顺便帮落难的王子夺回王位什么的——然后我们想买多少衣服和蛋糕就可以买多少。”孩子有点向往地说，“还有易卜生的小亚细亚历险故事里描绘的原住民部族血战，浪漫极了，我也很想去见识一下。”  
“听起来真幼稚。”柯克兰失笑，“还有吗？”  
“还想回美国看看。”孩子的声音突然低了下去，“现在许多欧洲家庭把我这样的不肖子送到美国去，让他们到那个大杂烩似的地方自己谋生，还有一些小偷、强盗、躲避仇家的逃难者……报纸上说，每次轮船快靠岸，他们看到海雾中浮现的自由女神像，都会大声欢呼，如同重获新生。我想知道那是什么感觉……”  
“阿尔弗雷德。”他叹了一口气。  
“嗯？”  
“有个礼物给你。”  
他从钱夹内袋里取出一个嵌着绿宝石的银质十字架项链，挂在孩子的脖子上。  
“这是驱鬼道具吗？”阿尔弗雷德狐疑地盯着胸口处有点陈旧的吊坠。  
“是信物。”柯克兰攥住他的手，吻了一下，“别忘了我。”  
“嘿，第二次了。”童稚的声音意味不明地说。  
雨幕下影影绰绰的一线晨光中，他看到孩子短促地笑了一下，继而身形便融化在了空气里。他侧躺下，枕住风琴盒子，开始睡觉。梦里他见到惨淡的太阳和十六岁男孩手扶船舷的背影，逆着光，就像一幅黑白色调的剪贴画般，失去了一切实在性，那原本流淌着蜜泽的灿烂金发亦已无法看得分明，在死寂的漆暗里销声匿迹了。


	7. Chapter 7

旅行归来后，柯克兰对阿尔弗雷德重新变得冷漠和刻薄。他怀着一种清醒的痛苦想：鬼物拥有永生和自由，而自己年寿有尽，别无他法——难道他真的能与一个青春不老的美少年过一生？这该需要何等的精神、体力，和幸运——是的，幸运，能在白发苍苍地去见上帝时被挚爱少年的双手亲自盖棺、能有一绺他光辉不灭的金发陪着长眠地下、或许还能给世人留下一本无人会信的罗曼蒂克回忆录的幸运。  
然而无论出于情感还是理智，他都不认为自己能将那个秉性自由的孩子几十年拴在身边。后来他意识到这更可能是出于单纯的勇气匮乏，但他那时不愿意承认。  
他对自己说，与其惴惴不安地为失去而恐惧，不如让那一刻提早发生。  
于是他不顾阿尔弗雷德震惊和不解的眼神，不再给予他充满爱恋的拥抱和亲吻，甚至不再准许他进入自己的卧室。他买了一张新的床，还有最昂贵舒适的丝缎床单和被套，放在四面摆满架子的狭窄书房里——他的公寓很小，没有第二个卧室，只好如此。  
“你是什么意思？”七点一刻，刚从娃娃变回人的少年把枕头摔在地上，讽刺地笑了，“还不如干脆让我回储藏室住。这儿的光线和面积比储藏室也强不了多少。”  
“或者你去睡卧室，我睡这儿也行。”柯克兰淡淡地说，“你该长大了，不能凡事都任性妄为。”  
少年像没听懂似的怔怔盯着他：“但是我爱你，你也爱我——你认为这是任性妄为？”  
“是的，到此为止。”  
“然后呢？”那双向来娇纵的蓝眼睛不可置信地睁大了，“你找个相配的女人结婚，随便用什么理由把我赶出去，去过你正常的中产绅士生活？”  
“不错的主意，公司里刚好有位打字员姑娘正在对我示好。”他叹息了一声，“你是个奢侈品，阿尔弗雷德，你记得吗？我第一次见到你时就说过，'你看上去与这里的一切都不相配。'我慎重考虑了很久，最终明白自己的确消受不起。”  
“你这个懦夫。”少年的手指神经质地抠着胸前十字架上穿链子的小孔，似乎是想摘下来，但到底没有，“我可以今天就走，如果这就是你想要的，柯克兰。你放心，我不会——用你的话说——'不明事理'。我只是有点困惑，既然如此，你上次为什么还要白费功夫把我找回来。”  
“我是个混蛋，我知道。”他沉默片刻后轻声说，“但我的确没办法解释。”  
继而他仿佛厌倦了这一切似的，没再等少年回答，便作出一个结束对话的手势，带上了门。  
出于他意料的是，那天阿尔弗雷德并没有离开，之后无数次的吵架和冷暴力中也没有，他们互相折磨的关系就这样又持续了一年时间。而在不可多得的和睦时光里，他们居然开始隔着一层有礼有节的生疏措辞对话，变得相敬如宾——阿尔弗雷德仍在继续他的功课，只是已不再需要指导，柯克兰偶尔会检查一下进度，提一些角度刁钻的严苛问题，又在自己一手教出的孩子给出见解独到的回答时不吝溢美地褒扬，就像个称职的老师那样；孩子的生活技能也提高了，不止学会了熟练使用壁炉，而且有时会主动给两个人做饭，成品比柯克兰做出的只好不坏；他每晚带回家的兼职文书工作，阿尔弗雷德竟也堪称懂事地帮他处理了许多，煤气灯映照下的字迹漂亮清晰，专注的神情收去平日的戾气，动作认真得近乎乖巧……  
没有任何逾矩的行为。直到某一天柯克兰收拾着那些文书时不慎失言道：“好孩子，你比一个真正的养子还好用了。”  
阿尔弗雷德闻言猛地抬头，白绸荷叶袖口下柔软的手忽然像水蛇一样伸过来，滑向他的髀骨、臀肌和腹下欲望的根源——“养子是这样用的？”他轻轻咬了一下果冻似的唇，用气音反问。见到柯克兰的身体起了教他满意的变化，他又语调嘲弄地加上一句：“身边有人既能当你的孩子，又能当你的女人，你还结什么婚呢？”  
柯克兰倒抽一口凉气，用力攥紧那只作恶的手腕，反折着压在沙发靠垫上，近乎扭断骨头的姿势当即逼出了少年的眼泪，施暴者却视而不见似的冷静说道：“恐怕你没见识过货真价实的女人，阿尔弗雷德。孩子是一回事，女人是另一回事。我不否认有时孩子比女人更可口，尤其是男孩子——女孩子太像女人了，而男孩子却不像男人。”他意味不明地低笑一声，空闲的手在少年泛起红肿的唇上抚摩而过，“但男孩子也该好好了解一下女孩子是什么样。我说过——宝贝，你该长大了，到了必须克服雏鸟情结的时候。”  
他的“成人课程”被安排在了第二天，地点在苏活区一家定位上流的妓院。从宣布这个决定起到出门后的一路上，阿尔弗雷德都奇怪地没有反抗，只是以一种偏执的动作反复绞缠着柯克兰的手指——柯克兰没有拒绝，还在马车里爱怜地让那小鸟般不停晃动的脑袋枕在自己膝上。走入红灯区腹地那间烛火辉煌的门厅时，他有一瞬觉得他和他的男孩都已经发疯了。  
他亲自给他的男孩挑了一个看起来像只小乳鸽似的女孩。女孩同男孩一样年幼，有一头栗色的长发和一双看起来仿佛时常会担惊受怕的灰眼睛。阿尔弗雷德与她的目光在一片充满喧哗人语和印度大麻气味的腾腾烟霭中交汇了。一分钟后，柯克兰看到他们对彼此点了点头。  
然后阿尔弗雷德用口型对她说：小姐，请等一下。  
柯克兰未及反应，便猝然被他的男孩推入旁边一条遮蔽在门帘后面的走廊，抵在挂满了低俗水粉画的、油漆斑驳的墙上。  
“我爱你，”男孩踮起脚尖，拽住他的领带，在他耳边如诅咒般地私语，“该死的、未老先衰的阳痿患者。”  
阿尔弗雷德给了他一个诀别的吻，是从未有过的激烈、深刻和绵长——少年今日被他特意盛装打扮，从系着缎带蝴蝶结的宽沿毛毡帽子、到装饰有白鼬毛领和珍珠纽扣的纯黑斗篷外套，都充满了不似日常的戏剧性，倒是与此地的卖笑者们风格分外协调——所以身侧路过的那些醉醺醺的嫖客无人觉得如此情景有何不妥，甚至有几个将之当作性交易者间不该存在却时常上演的生离死别绝恋戏码，兴味盎然地旁观起来。  
——说是生离死别也没什么不对。柯克兰苦笑着望向少年在烛影下渐渐翻腾起潋滟水光和迷离爱欲的昏暗眼睛，扣紧了手掌下忽然变得过于柔软的身骨。  
一吻结束，阿尔弗雷德冷嘲热讽地与他话别，而后便决然拂袖离去，回到门厅里和等待良久的女孩并肩走上一条盘旋向上的、通往“极乐地”的楼梯。楼梯是华丽的洛可可式样，旁边的墙壁上挂着熊熊燃烧的火把，头顶垂下的巨大枝形吊灯像个醉生梦死的不眠太阳，把少男少女纷乱交叠的衣香鬓影投映在酒液四溢的地面上。  
柯克兰在门口的暗影处站着。最后一瞥中，他恍惚看见少年胸前那枚银质十字架蓦地一闪。  
他突然想到，这很像他们不久前一起读过的一首柯勒律治的叙事长诗中的场景——关于大海、老水手、信天翁和无休止的灾厄。一年前在苏格兰做过的那个梦与现实重合了，他本该不见天日的小魔鬼站在白昼下的甲板上，画面如此真实，仿佛超越于这作为不老不死的暗夜人偶的漫长一生外，他还有过、或者将会有什么别的存在形式。  
“Instead of the cross, the Albatross  
About my neck was hung”  
脑海中幽幽传来少年清脆的诵读声。


	8. Chapter 8

从那时候起，许多年过去了。柯克兰没有再见过阿尔弗雷德，也没有听到过关于他的任何消息。这个让他头痛了六七年的、据说曾长久为祸人间的小男孩竟像一滴微不足道的雨珠似的，转瞬就在茫茫人海里消失得不见踪影了。  
那天早晨日出之前，他曾回到那座明亮如不夜城的妓院里点了一杯酒，边喝边等他的少年出来。但他也知道，自己的举动并非由于心存什么挽救关系的希望，只不过是考虑到他名义上的监护人身份，在自欺欺人的虚伪责任感、毫无说服力的行为准则和所剩无几的该死良知的逼迫下，努力去完成一个既定的仪式环节罢了。阿尔弗雷德果然没有出现，那个接待他的女孩颤抖着说客人早已不告而别，柯克兰在六点钟像个情场失意的颓丧醉鬼那样步履蹒跚地回了家。第二天、第三天、第七天，男孩都未曾来过（他几乎为此而感到一种酸楚的庆幸）；半个月以后，柯克兰放弃了这个自作自受的无意义仪式，他觉得如果再这样下去，自己就要在花街柳巷混合了梅毒腐臭和甜腻熏香的朽败空气中窒息而亡了。  
“我走了，这不恰恰是你所渴盼的吗？”男孩在他被酒精麻痹了的意识里阴魂不散地说，“我只是做到了你要求的事，你又何必矫情——没酒品的老男人，别喝了，再喝你只会越来越阳痿。”  
“小婊子，我被你害苦了。”他有些暴躁地自言自语，伸出手去想抓住少年额前那绺一晃一晃的头发，果不其然抓了个空——他想，或许他早在那时就已经预见了自己孤苦伶仃、一事无成的一生。  
风琴盒子和小兵人仍然原封不动地摆在他的衣柜里，就仿佛它们的主人只是离家去做了一场过于漫长的旅行——到北非、西亚、欧洲大陆或美国进行那些他向往过的幼稚历险，找藏宝图和沙漠里的金子，谎话连篇、投机倒把地赚钱，跟众多女人和男人睡觉（见鬼，他为什么要幻想这种事？），或者遇见柯勒律治诗中的海难，摘去十字架、戴上亲手射杀的信天翁尸体，成为预言中祛魅世界的统治者，又或者他就是那只象征自由灵魂的信天翁本身，被处死、被当作一个不祥的灵物——不，停止，他不能再想下去了。  
第五年，阿尔弗雷德留下的那只猫在他的悉心照料下平静地病逝了。第八年，他发觉自己时常能在镜子里见到三五根白发。他升职加薪，虽不富裕却足够令一些同辈艳羡，待人接物无可指摘，只是脾气有点古怪，依旧是个单身汉。  
第十三年，在他几乎快要忘记阿尔弗雷德的相貌时，事情突然有了转机。  
他开始收到一些莫名其妙的字谜，起初是一封没有署名的信件，然后是各种千奇百怪的形式，每道题破解出的答案都是通往下一道题的线索，提示他去找某间书报亭被动过手脚的一张报纸，某面墙上贴着的背后写了字的广告画，或者图书馆某排书架上一部夹着树叶书签的善本书——那一天，当他走过社区图书馆的阅览室时，想象着那一排排桃花芯木书桌之中的一张上、少年在幽绿灯罩下拿着羽毛笔伏案写字的侧影，柯克兰长久死水无波的内心逐渐涌现出一种近乎煎熬的狂喜，是的，他知道这是谁干的，除了那个小魔鬼以外，还有谁会如此可笑，找他这么一个乏善可陈的无趣对象玩捉迷藏似的恶作剧——  
“阿尔弗雷德，这么多年了，你还是没有长大，”他闷声笑了起来，“可以陪你做游戏，但不要破坏公共财产，好吗？在别人的东西上乱写乱画，被抓到可是要罚款的。”  
独自庆贺完四十岁生日的那个春天，一个乌云翻滚的黄昏，柯克兰在一封附着祝福卡片准时抵达的匿名信指引下来到他们分手地点附近新盖起的话剧院。也许是出于强烈的重逢预感，他在出门前把那只小兵人塞进皮包里一起带上了。他自嘲地想，老了这么多岁，恐怕阿尔弗雷德会一时认不出他，还是有些凭证为好。  
阿尔弗雷德事后曾夸张地睁大眼睛皱起眉头笑话他说，你怎么会想不到我早就暗中观察了你很多很多次——你的思维能力也随着年龄增长而坏掉了吗？  
身体没坏掉就行。他俯下身，固定住那双在丝绵被褥中乱动的任性手腕，缴械投降般地回答。  
他被要求观看的演出在入夜后开始，来自一个没有名气的小剧团，剧目也改编于一出闻所未闻的日本戏，叫作《捕梦》。教他意外的是，剧场却坐得人满为患，气氛极为热烈，一问邻座才知道都是为看女主角而来。“这位小姐真的是个不可多得的美人”，他们说，“她无疑是清澈娇柔的，却暗中带着一种很奇妙的——怎么形容呢，一般女孩没有的倨傲和肃杀。”柯克兰闻言点点头，心如擂鼓地在座位上等待着，直到终于在一片起立欢呼的浪潮中见她出现在舞台上：看身姿不过十几岁的年龄，说是十六岁不能更多了，有种未成型者的玲珑易碎，扮演一个爱上了神父的、妖怪化身的领主女儿，在前两幕中始终戴着或黑或白的狐狸面具，把脸挡得严丝合缝，却掩不住一头引人注目的、纯净如黄金的头发——是的，他只要看一眼，就能认出那是阿尔弗雷德的头发。  
那些发丝隔着十数排座位和满场缭绕的香水、汗渍、吵闹与朦胧灯影不断搔弄着柯克兰的心脏，以至于他刚到幕间休息时间便立刻起身去了后台，宛如一个冲动过头、违规乱纪的毛躁仰慕者。  
他穿过狭窄脏乱的走廊和几层天鹅绒帘幕，没有遇到任何阻拦，就推开了女主角专属休息室的门。  
已经摘掉面具的阿尔弗雷德正背对着他坐在化妆镜前。房间装潢秾艳，光线昏昧，只有一支蜡烛照亮了鎏金镜框里画着淡妆、看不出性别的姣好面容，好似一幅谁年少时爱过的贵族少女遗落在时间长河中的肖像画。镜中穿戴浮华的美丽面影听到响动后静静地回头看他，在周遭浓墨重彩的布景下，骤然见到十几年未见的人，神态却像每日等父亲回家的孩子或等丈夫回家的妻子那么平淡。见柯克兰沉着脸一语不发，少年佯作迷惑地小声说道：“你来了。怎么看上去不太高兴呀？”  
我们贸然的闯入者先生却异常失礼地把这个近在眼前却似遥不可碰的人偶（一身戏剧装扮的阿尔弗雷德看起来更像个人偶了）按倒在梳妆台上，用毕生都未有过的生硬的热忱开始粗暴地、不顾一切地吻他。  
是温暖的，还活着，真好。  
“喂。”少年小幅度地挣扎起来，艰难脱身后伸出右手食指压在他的嘴唇上，“等一下，绅士先生，不先打个招呼、叙叙旧吗？”  
“和你有什么旧好叙？”他没好气地叹道，狠狠盯着面前微微挑起的细眉和澄明如故的蓝眼睛，“算个总账，看看那些年你花了我多少钱？要什么买什么，还得加上最后那笔高昂的嫖资——”  
“你变成了葛朗台，”少年惊呼一声，“虽然你以前就很抠门了，但还不至于这样——既然如此，我必须得说，很不幸那笔嫖资打水漂了，我没碰她，你还不如留给自己用——说到这个，有些人看着衣冠楚楚道貌岸然，却对妓院熟门熟路，我还没来得及质问呢。”  
“那我也要质问一下，贵宾席有几个金主模样的阔佬，一脸垂涎地看了你好久，你认识他们吗？那个拉大提琴的女孩望向你的眼神也不太对劲，我想她知道你的真实性别——”  
“打住！”阿尔弗雷德拼命摇了摇头，“你眼真尖，她确实喜欢我。不过我对她说，我爱着一个男人，那人长我一轮，眉毛粗得怪异，虽然还年轻却是个古板的老绅士了，嗓音里有斜体字和大写字母，总爱用不容置辩的语气对我讲话，其实无数年前也曾是个恶棍流氓，但他自己一点都不记得……”他说着目光飘忽地眨了一下眼，“抱歉我忘了，你早就不年轻了。”  
“而你还年轻得像一场梦。”柯克兰握住少年圆润肩头的手指更用力了些，他猜测那衣料下的细致皮肤可能又要泛出绯红了，“告诉我，你是真实的吗，尊贵的公爵小姐，狡猾的小狐狸？”  
“总有一半是真实的。就像我在这出戏里的角色，黑白中有一面是人，一面是妖怪，你无法分辨哪个是她真正的形式。”少年歪头沉思了一下，把玩起手边造型别致的双色狐狸面具，“你想过为什么吗？司汤达写了红与黑，写了红与白，但是写不出黑与白——黑与白太复杂，生死是黑，可变成圣徒的白后生死就会消泯，二者只能存在其一，另一个大概是狐狸吧，根本不是人性……呜！你又来——”  
“多年不见，你说的话开始教我听不懂了。”柯克兰一边用亲吻堵住少年喋喋不休的嘴，一边在换气的间隙有点生气地说，“是游行演出时跟欧洲的浪漫派学坏了吗？那不如先用这伶牙俐齿和风雅情调做点更有价值的事吧。”  
“老天，你该不会打算在这里——”当男人骨节分明的手拆解起裙装上的铜扣，舌尖也深入小巧的耳蜗，少年终于真正惊慌失措地挣动起来，“停下！幕间休息时间马上要结束了，我必须尽快出去——你什么时候变得这么有本事了，莫非背着我跟很多女人练习过——”  
“不，我走丢的小小姐，扮公主勾人的王子殿下，再见到你的一刻我才重新青春焕发。”  
“噢？”少年顿住挣扎，瞟他一眼，又伸手扯掉了他脑后的几根头发，“那你可得好好地对我求一次爱。”  
“以后再说吧。”他闷哼一声，想捉住那只手，但腕表突然被少年领扣处的拉丝不合时宜地绞住了。  
前台的音乐已经奏响，台上的告解者低语着圣母玛利亚，他们却头脑昏然地纠缠着倒在更衣间落满灰尘和脂粉的地毯上。然而就在意乱情迷之时，一股刺鼻的焦味和骇人的热浪一起从门外奔涌袭来。二人连忙整理着凌乱不堪的衣物站起身，无奈地对视一眼。  
天意难抗，剧场失火了。


	9. Chapter 9

如果遇到阿尔弗雷德后的人生经历是一场戏，那么此后半日内发生的情节完全超出了柯克兰的理解范畴、也超出了一个合理剧本该有的写作逻辑，“显然是一个坏故事，”他说。那时整座剧场浓烟滚滚，沥青似的黑雾掺融着不知何时飘起的雨丝弥漫在阴沉的天空上，被人们彼此推搡的骚乱脚步和仓惶的惊叫声刺破。因为更衣间附近就有紧急出口，柯克兰在他失而复得的小男孩敏捷的引领下没费多少功夫就逃了出来，两个人互相搀扶着，站在街灯苍白虚弱的光辉下半弯着腰，摘下掩口的湿布边咳嗽边拍打身上的灰。这时柯克兰忽然想到，他的皮包还放在观众席的座位上，里面有钥匙、一些现金、财务票据和阿尔弗雷德的小兵人。  
“它们很重要吗？”阿尔弗雷德皱眉思考着，拉住想逆着人流返回火场的柯克兰。  
“别的东西都有办法弥补，虽然流程很麻烦——但那个小玩具，你知道，当年你强迫我花了一大笔钱买给你的破烂，我想它对你而言很重要。”  
“的确很重要，不过和你想的不太一样——算了，我自己去找吧，毕竟我是个超自然生命，不怕这种物理伤害。”少年拿出刚塞进口袋的湿布，还未等他反应，就转身在一片晃眼的火光中消失不见了。  
一小时后，伴着剧院穹顶在一声巨响中轰然坍塌，火灾终于在愈来愈大的雨势下由盛转衰、渐渐熄灭了。姗姗来迟的消防队员几乎没发挥什么作用，和维持秩序的警察一起拥堵在烧得焦黑的门口，有的在帮医疗人员搬伤者，有的在漫不经心地清点陆续运出的尸体，寻找他们口袋里可供联络家人确认身份的物品。浑身湿透的柯克兰焦虑地在大雨中原地踱步——他的长柄伞也丢在了剧场里——大脑空白地想着阿尔弗雷德究竟为什么还没有出来。他恐惧地发觉，即使在那些尸体里，也没有那个不久前还在和他肌肤相亲的男孩。  
于是他不顾警察的阻拦冲进面前的残垣断壁，踏过一片废墟找到了自己之前的座位。那里没有任何人——不管是活人还是死人都没有——只有一个七英寸半长、已经炭化的人偶，恰到好处地卡在座椅下的空隙，跟支撑椅子的铁架和后方的水泥台阶一起为藏在中间的皮包挡住了火舌。柯克兰轻柔地把烧得看不出容貌和质地的人偶挪开，掏出那只皮包，然后看到里面所有的东西都完好无损。他的心脏陡然被一种荒诞感充斥了，他不能想象自己居然因为这些东西——这些再普通不过的俗世物品——失去了一个极其稀有的超验存在，他永葆青春、本应早已逾越生死的恋人。  
“没有物品是普通的。”阿尔弗雷德后来这样说，“这话还是你多年前告诉我的。当时你神秘兮兮地说，它们里面都可能蕴藏着精灵。我还看过一篇很夸张的小说，一个人的家具在夜半时分全部自己跑了出去——多像我。”  
他没有反驳，而是无奈地答道，是，是，我的琼斯先生，你总是舌灿莲花。  
话说回来，一八八五年四月，大火后满目颓圮的剧院里，正当自以为丧偶的柯克兰心中开始盘旋起绝望的殉情念头的一瞬，一件不可思议的事发生了。  
一只温暖的手在身后拍了拍他的肩膀。  
他回过头，像活见鬼似的看到了比刚才在后台拥抱过的女装少年年纪稍微大一点的——看起来大约有十八岁上下——衣着打扮简单明了、与周遭任何一个同龄男孩都没有多大分别的，阿尔弗雷德。  
“也许应该重新自我介绍一下，”那个人托着腮，似乎为即将要说的话感到十分为难，“我有个更恰当的称呼，是美国。”  
“什么？”柯克兰觉得自己这一天对于荒谬的感知份额已经透支了。  
“这是一个很长的故事，我得找个舒适的地方慢慢讲给你听。”对方微笑起来，眼角和唇线的弧度依然极为美妙，像柔软的蓝铃花瓣一样摇曳在他雪崩的意识中，“简单来说，在那场著名的独立战争中，你作为英国虐待了我，然后我失手杀了你——天知道为什么我们这种存在会死——你死前对我下了一个诅咒，把我变成那个样子，又让你自己作为普通人不断轮回转生。现在诅咒解开了，看来其中的奥秘不单单是要让你再次爱上我，我还必须为你死一次才行——你冷得开始发抖了，我们要不要去你家，换身衣服再出来吃顿晚餐？”  
“混账，你可不是为我死的，”柯克兰立刻从这番匪夷所思的话中抓住了重点，“是为了你那个可笑的小玩具。”  
“那是你第一次送给我的信物。”阿尔弗雷德低下头，凝望着胸口的绿宝石十字架，“你说它会代你保护我，里面封着你的灵魂，虽然一听就是骗我的谎话，但我还是无论如何也不愿失去它——你不知道我在那家古董店里再见到它时有多高兴，总觉得是命运的礼物。何况我当时还不知道结局会怎样，就想着万一万劫不复，也一定要在那之前抓住点什么。”  
“万劫不复？”  
“如果你不爱我的话。”  
“难怪你十二岁时离家出走，我在那个圣诞节出门找你前有种强烈的感觉，不这么做的话你就会死。”柯克兰若有所思地陷入回忆，仿佛已经快速接受了少年所说的一切，“既然如此，你为什么不早点告诉我？”  
“就算告诉你了，那时你会相信这种离奇的怪事？而且我猜，必须让你在无知无觉的情况下爱上我才行——”  
“你凭什么认为现在我就会相信？”柯克兰白了他一眼，“鬼知道今天的戏码是不是你变的一个小魔术。”  
“噢，天哪，沉迷神秘学的老先生，我不是你，哪来的那么多小魔术，还有独角兽、幽灵、女巫帽子——”  
“总之你骗了我那么多年，”柯克兰盖棺定论地说，“得负起责任来。”  
当夜他们在柯克兰那间塞满回忆的老旧公寓旁找了一家通宵不打烊的小酒馆，像对久别重逢的父子或叔侄那样一前一后走向壁炉旁的一张方桌，然后各自端着一杯无酒精饮料开启了关于往事的长谈。柯克兰坦言了他过去那些光怪陆离、交织着甜如蜜醴的相依为命与凄烈的蔷薇香、子弹和长鞭的梦，说它们能够在某种程度上印证阿尔弗雷德的叙述。阿尔弗雷德补完了空缺的情节：殖民地时期，他在波士顿有一家关系亲密的朋友，五口人都因为参与倾茶事件被英军处决，无一幸存，房子也几乎被焚成灰烬。这桩惨案造成了他们的决裂、一场溅血的性爱和随之而来的谋杀：美国对英国开了一枪，英国鞭笞不服管教的美国，而后在双方精疲力尽伤痕累累时，美国引诱英国与之交合，并在高潮时刻勒死了他。  
“当时那个娃娃就躺在地面上，很奇怪地，即使在周遭全被破坏殆尽时也毫发无伤。你狼一样的绿眼睛望着我，我以为你要说遗言，但你说了句咒语，下一秒钟我就变成了它。我的成长之所以停摆在十六岁，是因为一切终止的那一刻也是十六岁——”阿尔弗雷德不堪回首似的闭了一下眼，“从此我就被束缚在这个傀儡人里，过了大约一个世纪才重新有了知觉，一边颠沛流离，一边开始像所有不幸的怨灵一样寻找破除诅咒的方法。我在被转卖的过程遇到一个老商人，似乎也懂通灵术，只是看了我一眼就明白发生了什么事。那时我还不能跟人交流，但他慷慨地把那个‘奥秘’——这是他用的词——告诉了我。他说，好孩子，你要记住哥林多前书里这句箴言，‘有信、有望、有爱’，还为我写在一张纸上，塞在风琴盒子的夹层中——那是他给我安的家，你没有打开里面的扣子看过吧——之前我出于体内自己都没法控制的憎恨咒死了很多英国人，但是放过了他，这是对的，因为后来他间接帮我找到了你。遇见你时，美国刚刚结束内战，我的意识一次次在撕裂般的痛楚中惊醒，终究活了过来——当然，也可能是因为遇见你才活了过来。  
“我爱你三百年，至今也爱你，没有一刻停下，即使是憎恨也不过是让这种爱更加疯狂而已。我的记忆仍很混沌，却天然懂得怎么用尽一切手段诱惑你，就和当年一模一样，你再次成了我的猎物，挣扎着用拐杖打我，可还是一头扑进我的网。我赌赢了，你也爱我。不论你变成什么样子、被困囿在哪一生里，都还是爱我的。  
“然而这个过程异常困难，你做了人类也依旧那么不坦率、厨艺糟糕到让我最初以为你能在自食其力的生活中磨练一些味觉的侥幸完全破灭、一点都不记得我最喜欢喝你煮的牛奶、恪守着某种早该淘汰的教条道德、性功能成谜——你知道吗？我从小就有一种幻想，在没有月亮、布满浓雾的暗巷里，我被歹徒追击，你从后面赶来杀了他，却又比歹徒还凶狠地把我按在粗粝的地上，倚着还在淌血的尸体，拿匕首抵住我的脖子，进入我——但显然类似剧情只能在梦里出现。现实中你连爱我都不肯说，我得经常给你些危机感，让你觉得你会失去我，才总算使你把那句话说出来——万幸你说了——你说了以后，就再怎么冷落或推开我都不要紧了，”少年嘴上这样说着，眼睛却还是忽然不满地瞪着他，“接下来我要做的只剩下再等一场火灾。”  
少年终于停下了他渐渐演变成控诉的漫长独白，柯克兰体贴地拿起煨着小火的茶壶，给他手边已经空了的杯子倒满红茶。他注视着少年不客气地举杯大口喝完，然后问出了那个从刚才起就在他心中盘桓的、对他而言至关重要的问题——  
“假设你讲的这些是真的，诅咒已经破除了，为什么你变回了原本的形态，我却没有？我敢保证过去的几个钟头我的体质没有发生任何变化。”  
“有两种可能性，”少年放下杯子，抬头看向他，以一种钟表般的匀速眨着眼睛，“一种是你和我中的不是同一个诅咒；另一种是你必须等到现在这条命终结了，才能重新开始——毕竟你不像我，今天已经死过一次，刚断了一条尾巴。”  
“照你的说法，我起码断了四五条——那就是说，在我有生之年永远都没办法印证真相了？”  
“大概是这样。”  
“阿尔弗雷德。”他沉重地叹息了一声，“遇见你可真是我的命中一劫。你以后要怎么办？”  
“我会陪着你，直到你死。”少年认真地盯着他的眼睛，“但可能没法经常来。抱歉，变回去以后，我突然多了很多事要处理，大半时间都要待在美国——不过也未必那么绝对，毕竟一百多年的现实已经证明了，就算没有我们，这些国家也能运转得很好。”  
“你随意吧，一去不回也没关系。”柯克兰扶住额头，“天快亮了，我们该结账走了。”  
推开门时，黎明前的料峭寒风扑面而来，柯克兰伸手捉住少年的手，十指交握着放进自己的风衣口袋里。他仰起头，看到黑暗的天空像个巨大的钟罩般垂吊着，无隙地扣住了他们亦人亦鬼的生生世世。


	10. Chapter 10

他的少年果然没有食言地陪他走到了血肉凡躯的生命尽头。外貌永远停驻不前的美丽男孩起初还时常颐指气使地撒娇，后来见柯克兰日益年老体衰，二人的年龄差也逐步由父子变成祖孙，终于痛改前非地对他温柔起来。某年生日，阿尔弗雷德曾送给他一只精雕细琢、镶着上好碧玺的东洋银鼻烟壶，还附一张系墨绿丝带的卡片，上面的笔迹是柯克兰亲手教会的花体字，每个字母的尾巴都像男孩额前那绺头发一样不守规矩地翘起：亚蒂，希望你喜欢，现在固执的老父亲们都爱用这个。他差点再拎起自己隔几年就会换新、造型越发时尚的绅士手杖把阿尔弗雷德打一顿，可惜男孩不知何时练就了极强的预判能力，早已灵巧地闪躲到了隔壁的书房。自那以后聚少离多的二十来年过去，柯克兰的健康每况愈下，又患上风湿，致使那些手杖终于不再是单纯的装饰和体罚道具了，阿尔弗雷德才渐渐停止那样说话气他。刚退休的那年，有一次他清早从无梦的酣眠中醒来，便看到餐桌上热腾腾的香蕉黄油吐司和厨房里男孩手持小刷子清洗鼻烟壶的乖巧侧影，在心底不由慨叹起自己年轻时从未想过还能过上这等美好的日子。再后来那只鼻烟壶陈旧得无法再用，就和他送给阿尔弗雷德的十字架并排挂在墙上，两件银器垂在餐桌上精心布置的插花旁边，亲亲爱爱地一起变黑。  
然而他年纪越长，记忆越错杂无章，便越发怀疑起阿尔弗雷德当年告知他的一切关于他们身份和纠葛的“真相”、乃至阿尔弗雷德这个幽灵般的存在本身，是否都仅仅是自己用以消磨一成不变的寡淡人生的虚妄臆想。数十年前将这具镌着诅咒的人偶娃娃转手给他的同事已在饱受阿兹海默症折磨的晚年中离开人世，曾经拿“少年爱”打趣他们的邻居也早早搬家到乡下、与他断了联络，他身边再没有一个人知晓这位青春不老的秘密情人在他现实生活中的存在。他与阿尔弗雷德重逢的话剧院毁于大火后未曾重建，很快便被地产公司低价转卖给财阀盖起银行，而那一出更久远的分手戏码发生的红灯区则因为经营不善凋敝不堪，当年的所有店家皆已不知所踪。他们的爱情故事终究在他的主观世界以外失去了全部凭证。  
一九一七年的空袭警报声中，他的少年穿着与其娇生惯养气质很不相符的干练军服，在一片混乱里找到他，把他拉进防空洞里手握着手，直到捱过整场空袭都寸步不离。一九二九年秋天，他在病床上临终时，憔悴无比的男孩攥着他的双手掉下眼泪，却又在家庭医生到来前姿态节制地告别离开。柯克兰没挽留，只是半坐起身沉默凝望着楼下一身黑西装的背影消失在黄昏时分磅礴的雨雾里。一团团雨伞在那个虚幻缥缈的身影边交错而过，却好像没有一个行人看到了他似的。当初在防空洞躲避炮弹时，所有人都在为了排解恐惧而紧张地交谈，可也好像没人能看到他似的。  
柯克兰去世后，留下一本文辞蹩脚的回忆录，用潦草的笔迹写着这个故事，文不加点，显然是在极少时间内一气呵成。它没有结尾，最后一行只有一个短短的词组和一条注：乾达婆城——印度人的宗教概念。它的原稿在葬礼上被牧师放进棺材里，自此不见天日，但有爱好灵异故事者提前手抄一份，与朋友私下传阅。后来一位精神科医生辗转读到，感到颇为有趣，说这位老先生一定是个上世纪常有的浪漫派，在濒死的幻境里以这样奇异的方式重新经历了一生。

fin.


End file.
